Keep Me Closer
by ilybakura
Summary: Bakura was intent on asserting dominance; it was all he knew, all he ever wanted. Whether it is against Ryou, or the whole entire world, he wanted to come out on top. [[ Tendershipping Smut, Yaoi, R-18; the works. Don't read if you don't like Boy x Boy. Was written on my iPhone, not sure if I will continue. ]]


[[ There are probably a few errors in this. Yaaaaaaay, Tendershipping! I miss these two sweethearts. I was at my Auntie's house for a week and I didn't have any internet, so I was lacking on things, if you know what I mean. So I made my own.

**Warning: Smut, Yaoi, you know the drill. **

**Disclaimer: You also know this drill. I own nada. **

Enjoy. ]]

Ryou smiled at Bakura from across his room, his chocolate eyes transfixed on his back. His Yami didn't get enough smiles. That's what Ryou thought. Ryou believed he had some good in him, so a smile was the first step to getting him used to a friendly gesture.

There it was. Ryou was staring at him again, like he always did. It made Bakura's cheek twitch. He couldn't hold back his frown as he abruptly looked up and locked his eyes onto Ryou's.

"What?" he spat.

Ryou shook his head, looking down, and the smile faded quicker than it appeared. "You look annoyed."

"A bit."

The Hikari simply withheld a response, his nimble, pale fingers twisting a loose thread on his bed.

It was a school night and his father was home for the week. Ryou spent most of the afternoon after school telling him how his studies were going, what he'd been doing with friends, was there anything worth knowing during his absence and if Ryou went to his mother's and Amane's grave as often as he used to.

The gentle smile wasn't what annoyed Bakura, though, Ryou could tell. It was his father's return.

For only an hour did Ryou have his father's full attention then it was thundering silence; the disliked kind of silence, heavy and disconcerting. There should have been friendly conversations but really it was only an informing session. Even Bakura knew what was impolite.

"It's good that he's here, isn't it?" said Ryou. "If he wanted to, he could find another lady and run off with her."

Ryou didn't want his father to be sad. There was no one in the world but him, and he didn't always want to associate with him. Ryou didn't mind being all by himself, he had Bakura and his father didn't; he didn't have an other half to keep him company.

There was silence, a long one that Ryou was able to hear the telly on in the living room. Ryou let himself collapse back onto his bed, pulling his legs in so he was tucked up on his side.

Having a replacement mum never occurred to the teenager. He wasn't sure if he would be welcoming if any other lady came into his life and tried to take his blood mother's place.

Polite? Yes.

Happy? No.

Ryou snuggled his head against a pillow, wrapping his arms around it, shutting his eyes. His father might notice him again if he wasn't so depressed. The Millennium Ring pressed against his chest uncomfortably, so he rolled onto his back. When he opened his eyes, Bakura was precariously floating above him, smugly.

Gasping, Ryou grabbed his chest as if it would catch his heart from leaping, his hand curling around the Ring tightly.

"You scared me!" he whispered.

To think, even if Bakura continuously scared him, spooked him and freaked him out, he still wasn't used to it.

"As always," purred Bakura. "I can hear you thinking. You don't need your father, let alone another mother."

"I need father..." Ryou mumbled, looking away from Bakura with lost eyes.

Bakura said he never needed anyone but him. It didn't seem right. Everyone needed family. Bakura never talked about his family and it was like there was a huge gap of information he didn't know about the Spirit. He wore a clouded mask of secrecy. Ryou only knew what Bakura allowed, and it wasn't very much, only prideful things such as his greatest robbery.

"I don't know," Ryou said louder, careful not to raise his voice too loud or his father would grow suspicious. "No one can replace mother, but father is just so lonely. He needs to stop working and just... relax."

Bakura looked at his Hikari with stern, heartless eyes. "I don't see how it should be your problem." He reached out, tracing his ghost-like finger against Ryou's chin. It was a light, cold feeling.

Blinking, Ryou sighed, eyes glossing over. "He gives me a home and makes sure I don't starve."

"He barely acknowledges your existence," Bakura rasped.

Ryou swallowed the rising lump in his throat. That much was true. "And you?"

Bakura raised a brow. "I do, don't I? You shouldn't be so selfish, Hikari."

"You're honestly the one to talk." Ryou managed a smile, lacing his fingers and resting them beneath his head. "Bakura..." His eyes trailed downcast, too shy to look directly at the Spirit.

"What?"

"Meet you in a few."

Bakura smirked, his body fading within seconds. Ryou's eyes slid closed straight after.

Abruptly and quickly was how fast Ryou's soul transferred into the ring. It was damp, dark, and quiet despite knowing that there were hideous creatures lurking beneath them, growling and gnashing their jaws for a feed. They were ghastly monsters. Upon a duel card or a projected hologram, there was nothing to fear. But Bakura's beasts were dependant on fresh souls, and it scared him.

Ryou narrowed his brows, straining to see where his soul room was. A faint light, small yet bright, was spotted and he quickly advanced it, eager to get in the room. It was beyond creepy out there.

When Ryou stumbled in the room, Bakura had already claimed his neck in his fanged mouth.

Bakura was a vigilant man and he looked after Ryou dearly. It took only years, practically his whole life, for him to open up (as much as he did).

In the beginning, he was cruel because he only cared for Ryou due to his body making it possible for him to survive. The Yami would not and did not make attachments, he was a lone thief; he had made it far without family, or even a lover. It was necessary and soon, Bakura didn't know how he ever lived without it…without Ryou. Ryou was a light in his dark and he hated it straight away, but it was his Hikari's soul that was strong enough to accept his cruel, nasty and evil ways, his motives and his mind sets. Ryou was alluring to Bakura and he hated it.

Bakura's hands carded through Ryou's lengthy hair, brushing it over his ear so he could cup his jaw, tilting his head back to spread possessive love bites against his flesh.

Ryou regularly drifted in his thoughts, often growing disappointed and sad. He wished to forget many things and Bakura calmed him down by touching him. It began tentative since Bakura needed to grow Ryou's trust like it was a small pot plant.

Ryou clung onto Bakura tightly as if his life depended on him, following the weight of his Yami's body, falling back against the soul room's grey brick wall. He shuddered hard, Bakura's tongue digging into one of the small bites he gifted him with. It was painful, but Ryou loved it.

"St-hah..." Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrists and squeezed, mewling meekly.

Bakura was intent on asserting dominance; it was all he knew, all he ever wanted. Whether it is against Ryou, or the whole entire world, he wanted to come out on top. Nothing was ever going to get in his way, especially the fabric Ryou wore. And he loved his weakness.

Bakura pulled his hands away from Ryou's jaw and grip, the Hikari tilting his head back up, seeking for Bakura's lips. The Spirit tasted like intensity and blood, it was tangy and it was Ryou's; Bakura's favourite addiction. They kissed, Bakura leading as if they were dancing. His tongue was like electricity in Ryou's mouth, it burned and made Ryou squirm delighted.

They pressed close to one another, Bakura growling into his mouth until Ryou had to jerk his face away to breathe, their concealed, growing erections, grounded against each other, trying to complete satisfaction.

It wasn't enough, Bakura wasn't getting enough.

Reaching lower, Bakura slipped his hands up Ryou's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it away to be forgotten. He needed more contact with Ryou's warm skin, his own being chilled in comparison.

Bakura slowly lowered himself. He trailed his wet tongue down Ryou's chest and abdomen, stopping at his front. A bulge was the noticeable prominent thing on show and he unzipped his pants for him, releasing his cock. Ryou's member was pink from the rush of blood, his cheeks mimicking.

Dragging his tongue up the shaft, Bakura slipped the tip of the head into his mouth, sucking on it till precum leaked.

Ryou clenched his hands into fists by his side, gasping, his knees growing weaker from the forceful sucking. Hands, tight against Ryou's hips, supported him when Bakura delivered pleasure onto the weeping cock, a knowing smirk on his face when he pulled back.

Ryou whimpered, his panting erratic. "Ah m-mnn...?"

Bakura took it in his hand and stroked the appendage up and down, earning a soft tremor in Ryou.

"I never do anything for free," Bakura droned, spreading tender nibbles along the shaft, teasing the sensitive skin. "What are you going to do for me, dear Ryou?"

There was a catch, as to be expected. Ryou knew Bakura; he knew his games and tricks. Ryou leaned his head back, pressing it against the brick wall as Bakura stroked his cool fingers against his aching cock.

"Will you act sinful?" Bakura chuckled, looking up to see his pleasure tortured Light. "Or will you refuse?" He gently pulled Ryou down, guiding him to his knees where he kissed him hard, sharing the bitter taste of precum with him.

Ryou moaned softly, removing his pants and underwear eagerly till his bottom was bare with embarrassment. Bakura snaked his arm around his waist, his hand squeezing one of the cheeks as the other held Ryou's face. Ryou gripped Bakura's shirt with his hands, clinging to him as their tongues rubbed, licked and tasted each other urgently. They pulled away, each reluctant to do so. Bakura got to his feet, his pants having grown too tight. Undoing the button and unzipping his pants, his erection free. It hit against Ryou's face, making him flinch.

It was neither hot nor cold in the soul room and their false sweat felt real against their spirit skin. Ryou felt dizzy, Ryou felt crazy, Ryou felt a yielding need for Bakura and it was driving him insane. Bakura always drove him insane.

Ryou looked up with his pretty doleful eyes and Bakura took pleasure in see his suffering. Taking the other's cock, Ryou slipped it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sliding it in as far as it would allow.

A hiss, followed by a deep growl came from Bakura's lips, his hand latching tightly into Ryou's smooth white hair, yanking backwards and forwards to make him go faster.

Spluttering around his cock, Ryou clenched his eyes shut from the harsh pain of his hair being pulled. He sucked whenever his mouth reached the head of Bakura's warm member, and he gasped every time it was possible to breathe. Bakura's chuckles were shaky.

"You try so hard," Bakura mused, allowing Ryou to rest his jaw. "You do not want to displease me."

Without even looking, Ryou could feel his scrutinising stare and smirk. He didn't want to displease him that was true. He wanted Bakura happy, which was difficult to achieve as the things he grinned about were offensive and hurtful for the Hikari. Ryou maintained cleanliness and purity while Bakura was none of that; in the sense he thought dirty, corruptive things. It showed in his eyes. A glint of unsettling memories defined Bakura to who he was, and Ryou accepted it wholeheartedly. Everyone had flaws, even he himself did.

But he never agreed that he was always happy.

"I-I..." Ryou stuttered. "Please, don't you leave me like mummy did?"

Bakura's expression changed. His mouth drew into a thin line, his eyebrows relaxed and his eyes grew stone cold. He would have laughed at him, but he couldn't bring himself to. He dropped off his pants, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out and pulling Ryou up to a stand.

"Silly boy," he muttered, grabbing his shoulders and pressing him against the wall. They stood silently, facing each other, Ryou's eyes bleary and wide. He needed to hear Bakura's reassuring words.

"Baku-"

"-Ryou..."

Bakura hesitated to start again, but Ryou kept his mouth shut for him to continue.

"Don't even think for a minute that I'm just going to leave you," Bakura lied easily. He didn't make promises. He loved Ryou but this did not mean he would guarantee his vow.

It was enough for Ryou, though, gullible and innocent as he was, a smile expanding on his face. He wrapped his arms around his Yami, dragged him closer for a kiss. Bakura ran his hand up Ryou's thigh, hoisting it up to rest against his hip, their erections pressing together as Bakura rocked against it.

The subject was still fresh, placed away for another day. He openly believed that Bakura wasn't going to leave him to be alone.

Ryou breathed in sharp, eyes fluttering closed when Bakura latched back onto his neck, aggravating his wound to draw more crimson blood. It was the jolt of unexpected pleasure that Ryou longed for.

Bakura held his hand in front of Ryou's lips, pushing his fingers through to slick them in as much saliva as he could. It was going to be messy. Pressing his digits against Ryou's hole, he slid in one finger. There was a soft sigh of anticipation. Bakura licked the neck bite with his tongue, pushing Ryou further up the wall, his finger slipping in and out before he accompanied it with another.

Ryou tensed, his hands roaming Bakura's back, his neck to where he then rested them against his shoulders, his lower half becoming lax quickly. He didn't want it to hurt more than it could. Bakura's fingers stretched him before he added in the third finger. Ryou grimaced briefly, pulling the Spirit nearer, nibbling his ear with his friendly teeth to distract himself. This brought Bakura to a shiver, contently scissoring his fingers within Ryou. There was a sharp pain in the action, but then again there was always pain before pleasure.

Bucking his hips, Ryou's small voice whispered gently, his warm fingers caressing his neck. "...Bakura...please..."

Bakura craned his head upwards; their lips centimetres apart as he breathed hot air into the other's mouth. He removed his fingers, grabbing his cock and guiding it to Ryou's prepped entrance. He didn't want to wait any longer; he could only give into his and Ryou's needs. He slipped only the head in as he smirked against his lips, the pressure constricting and orgasmic.

Ryou groaned in his throat, giving a quick nod as Bakura lifted his leg more comfortably against his hip, driving his cock further into him. Ryou was tight, warm and slightly dry. He wasn't properly slicked, but there was no blood, only discomfort. Ryou winced, digging his nails against Bakura's back, tracing his skin from underneath his shirt.

Bakura growled once he reached the hilt, his hand grasped firmly against Ryou's thigh. Without much of a warning, Bakura hefted him up as if he were lighter than air, sandwiching Ryou between him and the wall, one leg wrapped tightly around Bakura's waist, the other held firmly by Bakura's free hand. Ryou squeaked in surprise, eyes wide. He thought he was going to fall. The weight of his body applied more of Bakura's cock against his prostate, leaving a massive strike of pleasure coursing up his spine.

Ryou was trembling from the mixture of aching and need, sweat sticking to his bangs. The Yami didn't say a word as he began drilling him against the wall. Ryou gasped when something inside him reacted, making him whimper and writhe against him, his body jolting up and down.

"Nngh hah...hah... Mnnngh, 'K-Kura..." Ryou moaned.

His hands had no-where to go, leaving them groping at the wall behind him, searching, trying to grasp onto a handle but to no avail. He situated to wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck, his chin pressed against the others shoulder as his Dark drove his thrusts deep. His leg was then guided outwards, held under his knee by Bakura's hand as he continued moving his hips back and forth.

The younger felt his body grow weak from being stretched and every time his prostate was struck. His breathing grew as heavy as his body when Bakura kept his steady pace. He could only hold onto him tightly for the ride, his toes curling at each pound.

Bakura mouthed the other side of Ryou's neck, annoyed by the strands of his Light's hair as he sucked on his collar bone. The sweat beaded too big and rolled down Ryou's hairline from the overwhelming heat they burned together.

Bakura's breathing was forced back until he was holding it in his lungs. His pleasure heightened; Ryou's body was always so tight and his moans were like music to his ears, melodic and beautiful.

Ryou felt the wall dig into his back, and he pressed his hands against Bakura's chest to push him away. Noticing his discomfort, Bakura slipped out, letting Ryou get to his feet before gripping his wrist, spinning him around and pushing him down to lie flat against the wooden hammock that was chained to the wall. It was rough and the chains rattled when he collapsed heavily against it. Ryou propped his behind up, using his hands as a cushion underneath his chest in anticipation.

Bakura stood behind him, unmoving. Ryou wriggled his hips desperately, wanting to be filled, but nothing came. He used his hands to push his upper body up, turning his head in confusion.

"Spread yourself," Bakura commanded.

A resilient blush flowed onto Ryou's cheeks and he lowered himself down, doing as Bakura instructed. Being horny made him wanton. He used both of his hands to pull his cheeks apart, revealing his entrance.

Bakura smirked and leaned down, coating the ring of muscles with saliva to lube it up as much as he could before repositioning and reinserting himself with a guttural groan.

Ryou's mouth dropped open when he did. "Ah~!"

Bakura removed his shirt, leaning his front down to press flush against Ryou's back. His nipples were hard from the every growing stimulation. And his arms were covered in goose-bumps. They arched around Ryou, each hand on either side of his head.

"O-Ohh... Mnnnn~" Ryou whimpered when Bakura started his thrusts again, gradually growing faster after each blow. He was longer than he was wide, but it made things less excruciating and he was able to strike his prostate harder. It made Ryou struggle against Bakura's cage of arms.

Grabbing the back of Bakura's hands tightly with his own, he rode out the good feeling. "It f-feels so good…" he moaned.

Bakura sucked in a deep breath of air, letting out a vivacious groan at how loud Ryou was moaning. His arms grew numb, unable to support him, collapsing to his elbows. He turned his hands outwards, his palms open. Ryou immediately clutched them forcefully. It was an intimate gesture Bakura didn't think about.

"Ungh...Fuck..." he snarled, their skin slapping together from each hard thrust.

Bakura loved his Hikari's submission. Ryou's body was Bakura's to command; it was like he turned into the meld he used to make his figurines, shaping him to suit.

Ryou rolled his hips, erection rubbing against the once smooth wood of the cells' bed, now it had written carved symbols in Egyptian from Bakura's reoccurring nightmares. Grinding against the wood caused Ryou's climax to advance, his chest heaved for oxygen, his mouth wide open as he gasped at each plunge Bakura forced.

It mounted painfully until Bakura reached around and started pumping his cock. Ryou jerked, curving his back and suddenly he was coming hard onto the wood with a whimper.

Bakura kept going, pounding roughly, never once slowing down till he released inside Ryou's shuddering body. A flow of heat entered in pleasant waves, leaving both of them completely sated, tired and sore. Ryou felt Bakura grow limp in him as their peaks each ended.

"Ah, damn," Bakura grunted. He pulled out, stepping to the side and sitting on the opposite end of the bench, only staring at the brick wall, his breathing beginning to level. "Who knew you had such a loud voice."

Ryou giggled shyly and stood up, cum dripping down the inside of his leg and he immediately clenched to hold it in. "I'm sorry."

He climbed onto the bench, pulling the blanket that was draped across it to wrap around his shoulders, covering his naked body. Bakura had no shame, choosing to sit unclothed.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's chest, cuddling him warmly with a smile on his sweet face. Bakura didn't hug him back, but he properly fixed Ryou's blanket to cover his front better.

The silence was as usual, never awkward nor unwanted.

Then…

"Bakura," Ryou started, "I want to set my father up on a date with a woman."

Bakura didn't react straight away. "It will be a waste of time," he sighed.

Ryou blinked slowly, looking down at his hands. "It's worth a try."

"Look, it doesn't matter if you want to or not. Just don't come crawling to me if something bad happens." Bakura knew he would start laughing if anything turned sour, and it usually made Ryou upset. "I'm not going to be the shoulder for you to cry on."

Ryou felt his heart pang sadly, even when he expected the answer as clear as broad-daylight. "Okay... I won't."

_To be continued._

[[ Useless. I don't know if I'll continue it or not. But yeah. (: ]]


End file.
